In modern motor vehicles, to a certain extent annular light guides are arranged at exposed positions and, for example, on loudspeakers, said light guides emitting white or colored light through a diffuser and surrounding, for example, a loudspeaker grille or other electrical component in order to generate an indirect ambient light. A diffuser which is assigned to the light guide homogenizes the light, which is therefore incident on a reflector and is distributed uniformly in space. Residual light, which escapes to an inner side, is usually reflected by means of white carrier material and correspondingly fed to the ambient lighting system. This carrier material simultaneously prevents the emission of light, for example through the loudspeaker grille, which would be visible on the loudspeaker grille.
However, when there is a flat viewing angle onto the light guide or the loudspeaker a dark point appears in the region of sharp corners or bends of the light guide, at which dark point the reflected light is reflected into the footwell of the motor vehicle. This can disrupt the aesthetics of the passenger compartment of the vehicle and cause a low-quality appearance.